Swan Song
by delilanah
Summary: Maka had loved him with all her heart, they had been highschool lovers, till he broke her heart and suddenly left school. 5 years have past and Maka has an interview for a job at a successful company, how will she react to the CEO when she faces him?
1. Chapter 1

Swan Song

AN: can you tell my stories revolve around music? Its where I get a lot of my inspiration, this story is going to be a combination of different songs, it starts out with Lana del rey songs(which I own none of) the main song is 'swan song' but other songs are gonna be in here too. After I run out of Lana del ray songs that I know, I'll move onto other singers. :3 I don't own any of the songs in the shitty story, nor do I own the characters. ANYWAYS! This is going to be a hella long one!

( **this is thought** ) (-this is message-) (this is my random commentary) ~~

* * *

 ** _(SWAN SONG)_**

 ** _Put your white tennis shoes on and follow me._**

 ** _Why work so hard when you could just be free?_**

 ** _You got your money now,_**

 ** _you got your legacy._**

 ** _Let's leave the world for the ones who change everything._**

 ** _Nothing could stop the two of us._**

 ** _Let's just get lost,_**

 ** _that's what we want._**

 ** _And I will never sing again._**

 ** _And you won't work another day._**

 ** _I will never sing again._**

 ** _With just one wave it goes away._**

 ** _It will be our swan song._**

 ** _It will be our swan song._**

 ** _Be our swan song._**

 ** _It will be our swan song._**

She had loved him more than anything, more than life, hell, more than school, or singing. She loved him, gave him everything she had, her heart, her soul, even her body. She loved him. She thought he felt the same, he had told her that he did, everyday. He told her that he loved her voice, that it was beautiful, like a swan's song, but she soul was far more beautiful. She loved him for him, not the money his family had or the legacy his name carried, she loved him for his electric soul. She'd sing for him when he asked and he'd play for her every so often. She thought they'd always be together, he even told her that he was going to marry her one day, that he never wanted to lose his beautiful swan. But it was all a lie, every word. They had been together for 2 years, almost 3, since sophomore year, but towards the end of senior year, he broke her heart, no warning, then, he left, she never saw him again, and vowed to never sing her swan song again.

 ** _Dive in, dive deep in dark blue my sweet._**

 ** _Rushing up from the water where the ice meets._**

 ** _And you've been gone so long, you missed everything._**

 ** _The world can change in a day if you go away._**

 ** _But nothing could stop the two of us,_**

 ** _If that's what we want._**

 ** _We could just get lost._**

Maka looked up at the tall building before her and straightened her skirt and blouse. 5 years had passed since high school, she was 22 years old now and applying to be a secretary at a large company. She took a deep breath and walked inside, going to the security desk and asking where she was supposed to go. She was to meet with the CEO of the company, Mr. Eater. What a strange last name, Eater. She thought as she stepped onto the elevator and pressed the top floor button. The doors opened with a ping and she stepped out, looking around quickly then walking to the open space with the large door at the end of the hallway. Maka stopped in front of the door and looked around. There was a desk with a computer next to the wall. **The secretary's desk I'm guessing.** She thought. The ash blonde took a deep breath and straightened herself out quickly then knocked on the door. "Come in." Called a male voice from inside. Maka took another deep breath then opens the door and steps inside only to stop and stare at the man who sat behind the desk.

 _ **Do you like,**_

 _ **Do you like where you've been and Where you're going to?**_

 _ **Say goodnight,**_

 _ **Say goodnight to the life and the world you knew.**_

 _ **I'm going to follow you.**_

 _ **And I will never sing again.**_

 _ **And you won't work another day.**_

 _ **And I will never sing again.**_

 _ **You won't work another day.**_

 _ **It will be our swan song.**_

 _ **It will be our swan song.**_

 _ **Be our swan song.**_

He looked the same, yet different somehow. He had the same messy snow white hair and crimson red eyes, but he looked older, more mature. "Please have a seat." He said, motioning to the chair in front of his desk. Maka stood there for a moment then blinked and sat down, her heart racing and her mind reeling. It was him. Did he not recognize her? Had he really forgotten her? Mr. Eater leaned forward slightly. "Tell me, why do you want this job?" he asked. Maka blinked. "Well, um…i just got out of college, I'm living in a crappy apartment, and I'm trying to get my life back on track after my depression." She said. "Depression?" the red eyed man asked. Maka nodded.

He really doesn't remember me. She thought, her heart aching. "I went through depression after the man I loved left me, we were very serious in our relationship, he told me multiple times that we were going to get married, then one day he broke my heart and just left." She said softly. He nodded. "That's a shame, but it's not a good reason for me to give you this job." Maka took a deep breath. "I have a high GPA, and was an honor student in every grade." She said. He flipped through folder he had and nodded. "You where an exceptional student, and…in choir at…shibusen high school…" he said and looked at her. Maka nodded. "Please, Mr. Eater, I need this job." She said. The white haired man rolled his shoulders and stood up. "I want you here by 8 o'clock tomorrow." He said. Maka stood. "Thank you so much!" she said and shook his hand.

* * *

AN: I have 25 freaking pages of this fanfic!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: HAPPY NEW YEARS! sorry i havent updated in a while, been busy! ANYWAYS! i'm still looking for someone to rp soma with!

* * *

(HONEYMOON)

 _ **We both know,**_

 _ **that it's not fashionable to love me.**_

 _ **But you don't go**_

 _ **cause truly there's nobody**_

 _ **for you but me.**_

 _ **We could cruise to the blues.**_

 _ **Wilshire Boulevard if we choose.**_

 _ **Or whatever you wanna do.**_

 _ **We make the rules,**_

 _ **Our honeymoon.**_

 _ **Our honeymoon.**_

 _ **Our honeymoon.**_

 _ **Say you want me too.**_

 _ **Say you want me too.**_

 _ **Dark blue.**_

 _ **Dark blue.**_

Maka sat in her new desk the next morning and rolled her shoulders, looking at the stack of papers already on her desk, each thing had a sticky note on it, saying what needed to be done and its dead line. The ash blonde stretched and reached for the first paper but stopped when she saw him walk towards her. "Good morning, Ms. Albarn." He said, nodding to her and putting a coffee on her desk. "Glad to see you're here." Maka nodded slightly. "Good morning, Mr. Eater." she said softly. "Is that for me?" he nodded. "Please, call me Soul." He said with a crooked smile. Maka's heart shattered at that smile, he used to smile like that all the time, when she did something silly, or when he had an idea, or when he was being shy. The green eyed woman nodded slightly and held tight to her skirt under the desk. Soul gave her a small wave as he walked into his office. When the door closed, Maka let out the tiniest of sobs then shook her head and started on her work.

 ** _We both know_**

 ** _the history of violence that surrounds you._**

 ** _But I'm not scared,_**

 ** _there's nothing to lose now that I've found you._**

 ** _And we could cruise to the news._**

 ** _Pico Boulevard_**

 ** _in your used little bullet car if we choose._**

 ** _Mr. Born to lose._**

 ** _Our honeymoon._**

 ** _Our honeymoon._**

 ** _Our honeymoon._**

 ** _Say you want me too._**

 ** _Say you want me too._**

 ** _Dark blue._**

 ** _Dark blue._**

It was 8 o'clock at night and Maka was ready to go home but she had to finish the paperwork she had started. She was typing some information that needed to be cataloged, when a message popped up on screen, making her jump slightly. It looked like a chat room message or an email. –Ms. Albarn, please come to my office, I would like to talk to you. ~Eater.- Maka blinked then sighed and picked up the paperwork that she had already finished and got up. She walked to the door and took a deep shuttering breath then knocked. "Come in." called Soul from inside. She opened the door and walked inside. "Yes sir? You wanted to see me?" She asked softly, looking at the desk instead of him. "Do you have some of my papers?" He asked. Maka nodded and walked over, putting the finished paperwork on his desk, still not looking at him. "Thank you." He said. She nodded again and turned to leave. "Maka…" Her heart lurched and she couldn't help but clutch the area above it. "I wasn't done talking…please sit down…" Soul said softly. Maka stood there, her body shaking slightly, her heart and soul ached with pain and longing. She jumped when Soul touched her shoulder and she flinched away slightly. "Maka, please look at me…" he said softly. She turned to look at him but took a step back.

 _ **There are violets in your eyes.**_

 _ **There are guns that blaze around you.**_

 _ **There are roses in between my thighs and fire that surrounds you.**_

 _ **It's no wonder every man in town**_

 _ **had neither fought nor found you.**_

 _ **Everything you do is elusive too,**_

 _ **even your honey dew.**_

 _ **Our honeymoon.**_

 _ **Our honeymoon.**_

 _ **Our honeymoon.**_

 _ **Dreaming away your life.**_

 _ **Dreaming away your life.**_

 _ **Dreaming away your life.**_

He had a sad look in the red eyes that Maka missed so much. "It's good to see you again, Maka." He said softly. Maka stayed silent, afraid that if she opened her mouth she would start to cry. "You haven't changed much, a little taller maybe, but still just as beautifu-." "Don't." Maka cut him off. "Please…just don't." Soul blinked and made to touch Maka's cheek but she backed away more, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Maka, I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I left." He said. "I didn't want to." Maka shook her head again. "You could have come back, or wrote, or something, anything. But no, you left and never came back." She mumbled. "Maka...please, don't be like this…I'm sorry, I really am." He said stepping towards her. "What are you expecting me to do, Soul?" Maka snapped, locking her eyes on his. "Forgive me, let me love you again, we can pick up where we left off." He said, grabbing her shoulders gently. Maka's eyes watered and she shook her head. "We will never pick up where we left off Soul. I will never say I love you to you ever again; we will never be lovers again. I gave you everything I had Soul, everything, then you threw it all away! Do you really expect me to just let you back in?" she said, her voice full of pain. Soul sighed and shook his head. "then I'll earn your love back, Maka, I promise I'll fix your heart." He said softly. Maka shook her head. "as soon as I have enough money to get out of this damn town I'm leaving." She said. "Please, Maka, at least give me a chance to fix this." Soul said. "Your chance is very very small." She said. "Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to go home now." She turned and walked out of his office.

* * *

AN: please tell me what you think! again, i'm still looking for someone to rp soma with! please private message me!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: sorry I haven't been updating much! Dad refuses to turn on the internet cause he's a dick! anyways! i also haven't really been in the mood to type...that's one reason why i haven't updated Demonic Bliss in a while.

i dont own any of the songs in this fic!

* * *

 ** _(GODS & MONSTERS)_**

 _ **In the land of Gods and Monsters,**_

 _ **I was an Angel,**_

 _ **Living in the garden of evil.**_

 _ **Screwed up, scared,**_

 _ **doing anything that I needed.**_

 _ **Shining like a fiery beacon.**_

 _ **You got that medicine I need.**_

 _ **Fame, Liquor, Love give it to me slowly.**_

 _ **Put your hands on my waist,**_

 _ **do it softly.**_

 _ **Me and God,**_

 _ **we don't get along so now I sing.**_

Maka paced inside her tiny apartment, trying not to cry. **How could he ask something like that? For me to just forgive him.** She thought. Her heart ached for him, to be loved by him again, she missed him, his body, his soul, everything. But her stubborn mind kept reminding her that he had left her with no explanation. He didn't _deserve_ her heart, but her heart didn't care, she missed him. The ash blonde shook her head and went to bed wanting to clear her head.

She was almost late for work the next morning. Sleeping hadn't cleared her head like she'd hoped, in fact it made it worse. She had dreamed of her and Soul back in high school. When she woke her heart ached for him more, as did her body, but her mind was determined. Just as she sat down at her desk, Soul got off the elevator and walked over. "Good morning, Maka." He said with a smile, putting down a coffee on her desk. Maka glanced at him. "Good morning Mr. Eater."

Soul frowned slightly. "Maka, you don't have to call me that." He said softly. "Why'd you change your name?" she asked softly. Soul leaned against the desk. "I didn't want to carry the Evans legacy, I wanted to go my own way, do my own thing, so I changed my name." Maka shrugged slightly. "Alright." She said softly. He sighed softly then turned and walked into his office.

 _ **No one's gonna take my soul away.**_

 _ **I'm living like Jim Morrison.**_

 _ **Headed towards a fucked up holiday.**_

 _ **Motel sprees sprees and I'm singing.**_

 _ **'Fuck yeah give it to me this is heaven,**_

 _ **what I truly Want.'**_

 _ **It's innocence lost.**_

 _ **Innocence lost.**_

Maka was tired by 8 o'clock, her heart hurt, as did her head, she knew she was late on her apartment bills, she knew she was going to get evicted soon. She was trying to finish up a paper when a message popped up on screen. –Want to have a drink with me? I'll pay. ~Soul.- Maka sighed and finished her paper then grabbed the stuff she finished and got up, walking to his door and knocking. "Come in." She opened the door and walked inside. "I have your papers, Mr. Eater." She said, walking over to his desk and putting the papers down. "You have a meeting next Tuesday at 3:00 and you need to sign these." She said with a monotone voice, not looking at him. "Thank you Maka." Soul said. "You never answered my question."

She looked at him. "Why should I Soul?" She asked. Soul got up and walked around his desk to her. Maka tried to back up and ended up half sitting on Souls desk. He gently grabbed her arms, looking down at her. "Because I'm trying to fix this, Maka, I am trying to fix what I broke." He said softly. "I can't fix it unless you let me try, please, Maka just give me a chance…"

Maka clutched where her aching heart was and looked into his eyes. The albino man gently took the hand that held the place over her heart and brought it to his lips, making Maka blush slightly. "Please, Maka, give me a chance, I want to love you again, to hear your beautiful swan song again." Maka yanked her hand away from him. "I don't sing anymore." She said coldly. "Not for you, not for anyone, I will never sing again."

 _ **In the land of Gods and Monsters,**_

 _ **I was an Angel,**_

 _ **Looking to get fucked hard.**_

 _ **Like a groupie incognito**_

 _ **posing as a real singer.**_

 _ **Life imitates art.**_

 _ **You got that medicine I need,**_

 _ **Dope, shoot it up,**_

 _ **straight to the heart please,**_

 _ **I don't really wanna know what's good for me.**_

 _ **God's dead,**_

 _ **I said 'baby that's alright with me.**_

Soul frowned slightly then grabbed her hand again and put it where his heart was. Maka could feel his rapid beating heart. "My heart still beats for you Maka, please, I'm begging you, give me a chance." He said softly. Maka's eyes watered slightly. "How can i? You broke my heart Soul, you left me behind." Soul wiped her eyes gently with a thumb. "And it was the hardest thing I've done. It killed me inside, Maka, I had planned on asking you to marry me, but I had to leave before I could."

Maka shook her head slightly. "Let me fix your heart, let me make it up to you." Soul said softly. She sat there, her heart no longer ached for him, no it was worse now, no longer a dull ache, it was a red hot longing now. "Soul…" she whispered.

 _ **When you talk it's like a movie and you're making me Crazy -**_

 _ **Cause life imitates art.**_

 _ **If I get a little prettier**_

 _ **can I be your baby?**_

 _ **You tell me, "life isn't that hard."**_

 _ **No one's gonna take my soul away.**_

 _ **I'm living like Jim Morrison.**_

 _ **Headed towards a fucked up holiday.**_

 _ **Motel sprees sprees and I'm singing.**_

 _ **'Fuck yeah give it to me this is heaven,**_

 _ **what I truly Want.'**_

 _ **It's innocence lost.**_

 _ **Innocence lost.**_

Soul kissed her forehead gently. "I want you to go home, get some sleep, you look exhausted and stressed, I'll work on fixing your heart tomorrow." He said softly. Maka wiped her eyes "of course Im stressed! Im getting evicted from my apartment, my heart hurts, my head hurts, and the bastard in the floor above me is so loud." She said in a shaky voice. Soul put a hand on her cheek. "you can come stay with me if you like, I have an extra room." Maka shook her head. "no, I can't I really can't." she mumbled. The red eyed man put his thumb over her lips. "Maka, its getting cold, I don't want you out on the streets. You don't have to talk to me, its just a place to stay till you can get back your feet." Maka nodded slightly, her brain to tired to care anymore. Soul smiled. "Then let's get you moved out. Come on, I'll take you home and help you pack up."

* * *

AN: Tell me what you think! :3


	4. Chapter 4

AN: sorry i haven't updated in ages! i dont own the music!

* * *

(YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL)

 _ **I've seen the world, done it all,**_

 _ **Had my cake now.**_

 _ **Diamonds, brilliant And Bel Air now.**_

 _ **Hot summer nights, mid July.**_

 _ **When you and I were forever wild.**_

 _ **The crazy days, city lights,**_

 _ **The way you'd play with me like a child**_

 _ **Will you still love me**_

 _ **When I'm no longer young and beautiful?**_

 _ **Will you still love me**_

 _ **When I got nothing but my aching soul?**_

 _ **I know you will, I know you will.**_

 _ **I know that you will.**_

 _ **Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?**_

Maka sat in Soul's car as he drove to her apartment. **This is a bad idea! I should have told him no, I should have walked out of that office.** She thought, glancing at him as he stopped infront of her apartment. "You live _here?"_ he asked, getting out of the car. She nodded slightly and got out as well, walking to the front door and opening it.

Once they got into her apartment Soul looked around. It was tiny; a lot of her stuff was still in boxes, which there weren't many of. "Well, let's get started." He said, rolling up his sleeves and loosened his tie.

Several hours later they had it all packed up. Maka was exhausted, about ready to pass out. Soul looked tired too, his hair a frizzy mess. "we're gonna have to do a couple loads, this won't all fit in my car." Maka nodded sleepily. He looked at her and smiled softly. "we'll only take one load tonight, you need sleep." He grabbed a box and headed out, Maka doing the same.

 _ **I've seen the world, lit it up**_

 _ **As my stage now.**_

 _ **Channeling angels in the new age now.**_

 _ **Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll.**_

 _ **The way you play for me at your show,**_

 _ **And all the ways I got to know**_

 _ **Your pretty face and electric soul.**_

 _ **Will you still love me**_

 _ **When I'm no longer young and beautiful?**_

 _ **Will you still love me**_

 _ **When I got nothing but my aching soul?**_

 _ **I know you will, I know you will.**_

 _ **I know that you will.**_

 _ **Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?**_

They spent another hour putting boxes in the car, by then it was midnight and Maka was dead on her feet. It was awkwardly silent in the car as they drove to Soul's place. "Maka?" "hm?" "Do you still love me?" he asked, glancing at her. Maka blushed and looked out the window, acting like she didn't hear him. "Maka, answer me." "I don't know…" she whispered. "What do you mean you don't know?" "My heart says I do, my mind says I don't." Soul nodded slightly. "so it's your mind that I need to fix, not your heart?" she shrugged slightly, closing her eyes.

"Maka, wake up, we're here." Maka jumped slightly when Soul shook her gently. "Wha?" She mumbled, blinking the sleep from her eyes. "We're here." He said again. "We gotta get the boxes upstairs." Maka sighed and yawned then got out and pulled a box out of the back of the car, Soul doing the same. "Hmmm… maybe I should get a trolley." Soul said. Maka nodded. "probably a good a idea." She mumbled.

 _ **Dear Lord, when I get to heaven,**_

 _ **Please let me bring my man.**_

 _ **When he comes tell me that you'll let him in,**_

 _ **Father tell me if you can.**_

 _ **Oh that grace, oh that body,**_

 _ **Oh that face makes me wanna party.**_

 _ **He's my sun; he makes me shine like diamonds.**_

 _ **Will you still love me**_

 _ **When I'm no longer young and beautiful?**_

 _ **Will you still love me**_

 _ **When I got nothing but my aching soul?**_

By the time they had _finally_ gotten everything into Soul's apartment, Maka was absolutely exhausted and ready to crash. She took the box that had some of her clothes in it to the room she would be staying in for a while. She looked at the already made bed and sighed then set the box down and opened it, pulling out her pajamas and changing into them.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Soul poked his head in. "Right, so I'm giving both of us the day off tomorrow...or well today." He said. Maka nodded slightly. "Alright." She mumbled. Soul smiled softly. "Good night, Maka." "Night." She said softly.

* * *

AN: there you go! please tell me your thoughts! anyone have anime amino? look me up! Spirit dragoon~soul eater lets chat!


	5. Chapter 5

h1 class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px;"AN: OMG! im so sorry! my /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 18.4px;"computer has been down and i lost my flash drive that had span style="text-decoration: underline;"ALL/span my writing on it! im still looking for it! please forgive me/span/span/strong/h1  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"(Vanilla twilight)(Owl city)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"The stars lean down to kiss you,/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"And I lie awake and miss you,/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"But I'll miss your arms around me./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"I'd send a postcard to you, dear,/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"'Cause I wish you were here./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" Maka dreamt of her and Soul in high school again. She often had gone over to his house after school to help him study for a test or just to watch a movie with him and cuddle; she'd even spent the night at his house once or twice, falling asleep in his arms. She had always felt safe in his arms, she missed that feeling, she missed emhim/em…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" The green eyed woman woke the next morning with the sun shining on her face from the window beside her bed and sighed, rolling over, her heart hurt as did her head. She sat up and stretched, yawning softly then got out of bed and shuffled out of her new room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"I'll watch the night turn light blue./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"But it's not the same without you, /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Because it takes two to whisper quietly./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"The silence isn't so bad,/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"'Till I look at my hands and feel sad,/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"'Cause the spaces between my fingers/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Are right where yours fit perfectly./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" Soul was sitting at the small table, eating a bowl of cereal, his red eyes out of focus as he watched out the window. Maka looked at him and blinked a few times. He wore just boxers, nothing else. The ash blonde eyed his chest for a second then blinked and walked over, making Soul blink and look at her. "Oh, Maka, good morning." He said with a small smile that made Maka's heart hurt more./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Good morning." She said and stretched. Soul pointed to the kitchen. "Uh, there's food in the fridge, I have stuff for toast and eggs and cereal and stuff." He said, but Maka's where focused on the faint scars on Souls arm. She walked over and grabbed his arm. "Soul…what are these?" she asked softly, tracing one. Soul pulled his arm away quickly. "There nothing, don't worry about it." He said softly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"I'll find repose in new way./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Though I haven't slept in two days,/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"But drenched in vanilla twilight. /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"I'll sit on the front porch all night,/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Waist deep in thought because when/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"I think of you I don't feel so alone./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"I don't feel so alone./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"I don't feel so alone. /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" Maka narrowed her eyes and grabbed his arm again. "No Soul, what are these?" She demanded. Soul stood up suddenly, making Maka back up slightly. "What do they look like, Maka?" He said, his voice soft and a little cold. Maka looked at the scars across the underside of his forearm. "Why would you do this to yourself, Soul?" She asked softly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "I was forced to leave the girl I loved more than anything and I wasn't allowed to make contact with her again. You're not the only one who went through depression, Maka, I was upset too, I'm not the bad guy, stop treating me like I am." Said the albino man. Maka blinked. "I'm not treating you-" Soul cut her off. "You are, Maka, you're treating me like I'm the bad guy, like I've done something horribly wrong."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Soul, I haven't-" "Yes, you have, you've been so emcold /emto me, Maka, like everything's my fault." He grabbed her shoulders. "You won't even give me a chance. I know you're hurt, Maka, but so am I. You can treat me like the bad guy all you want but I'm not giving up on you, I'll make you fall in love with me again." He said, his voice shaking slightly. "I promise Maka." he said then pressed his lips to hers./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"As many times as I blink,/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"I'll think of you tonight./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"I'll think of you tonight./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"When violet eyes get brighter,/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"And heavy wings grow lighter,/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"I'll taste the sky and feel alive again./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"And I'll forget the world that I knew,/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"But I swear I won't forget you./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Oh if my voice could reach back through the past,/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"I'd whisper in your ear:/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Oh darling, I wish you were here."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" Maka blushed, her heart felt like it would explode, from how bad it longed for Soul as well from how it beat hard and fast against her chest. She stood there for a second then leaned into the kiss slightly, ignoring the fact that her brain was screaming at her to run, to get away from the man she had loved, that she still loved so deeply./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" Soul pulled her close to him and Maka could feel his hands shaking slightly on her shoulders. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at her, his cheeks pink. "I missed that feeling. I'd forgotten how soft your lips are." He mumbled. Maka blushed a little more./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Soul put his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes. God did she miss looking into those beautiful red eyes of his. "I'm going to get you back, Maka." He mumbled. Maka's stomach gave an awkwardly loud growl. Soul smiled. "But first, let's get you food." He kissed her forehead./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; text-indent: 0.5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; text-indent: 0.5in;" /p 


End file.
